Autumn
by ShadowFox20
Summary: Someone in Mutant x has a sister whos needs help...Hey! This is my fisrt time posting something on fanfiction.net so cut me a little slack. suggestions and comments welcome!
1. The beginningor is it?

  
  
A young 21 year old girl cried out in pain as another whip lash mark appeared across her back, joining many others. *Brennan!* She cried out in her mind, *Where are you!? You promised you'd always be there for me! Help  
Brennan!* the last thing the girl heard was her scream before her world  
faded into darkness.  
  
~Sanctuary~  
Emma shot up in bed breathing hard. The scream echoed in her mind vividly. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself. Emma relayed what had  
happened in her dream. She had been standing watching a man and a woman  
beat a young girl, around the age of 20, till she was on the floor screaming. She wasn't able to move to do anything to help the girl. Emma  
found herself shaking at how vivid the dream was. She needed to talk to someone. *Brennan.* the name popped into her mind almost instantly. Emma  
got out of the bed and walked softly down the hall to Brennan's room  
praying that he wasn't mad at her for waking him up. She knocked on his  
door gently.  
  
~Brennan~  
I heard a knock on my door and groaned. I didn't want to get up but I recognized that knock anywhere. *Emma* my mind supplied. Sighing I got up  
and opened the door. A very scared, very worried Emma stood there. She  
quickly launched into an apology for waking me up. I held up my hand to stop her and opened the door wider to invite her in. No words needed. Emma looked relieved. I gave her a half smile. "Brennan," Emma started as she  
sat down on my bed, "Tonight I had a dream and I was standing somewhere  
like a basement or something and I was watching these two people beat a girl, about 20 or 21, and, Brennan, I couldn't do anything. They had her chained to what looked like a pipe. They beat her and beat her until she was on the floor screaming out in pain. Brennan, it was horrible! I.I can't  
get her scream out of my head! She looked in so much pain!"  
I winced remembering how my sister, Autumn had always taken the beatings from my father meant for me. Even though I had always been older, Autumn had been the one protecting me, not me protecting her. "Brennan," came Emma's voice concerned, "Are you okay? I saw you wince."  
Brennan looked at her, before he sighed. "Emma," He said, "Did I ever tell you about my little sister, Autumn? I didn't think so judging by the blank stare Im getting."  
Emma blushed.  
"Okay, when my mom married my step-dad he had a kid, Autumn to be exact. I hated her or a least I thought I did. One night I came home from a friend's house because I hadn't been feeling well. I found Autumn on the floor bleeding freely. I was shocked. It was pretty terrifying seeing your step-sister on the ground bleeding. Anyway I cleaned her up, and then put on bandages. She looked horrible. Finally she was strong enough to tell me what had happened. My step-dad and mom, it turns out, did this whenever I was at a friend's house then went to a bar to get drunk. Once I found out, I stopped going to friends' houses when I could. Autumn always took the beatings meant for me. It was awful. Finally we ran away to the streets where Autumn taught me everything I know and more. We became known as the terrible two. Every job we did together. We were richer than any person you can think of. Millions, Billions, Trillions, Zillions of dollars came rolling in. We could get in and out of anywhere without anyone catching us. Then the social workers found us. They took us back to our house, where my dad gave Autumn the beating of a lifetime. She had to stay home from school for month because she wasn't able to move. One day, my dad yell for Autumn and then my mom came upstairs and told her to go downstairs before she left she hugged me and said "Brennan, mom's gonna lock you in here. Take some clothes and climb out the window. Change your name to Brennan Mulwray and hide in the streets; come back when mom and dad can't control you anymore. I'll cover for you; don't worry about me but get out!" So I did I ran and forgot all about her request. That's why I winced because your dream reminded me of Autumn. I don't know where she is."  
Emma looked at Brennan sadly. "Brennan, why didn't you ever tell any of us? We could have found her, you know that!"  
"I did Emma but all these years I've felt guilty for leaving her there, I guess." Responded Brennan stiffly. "Please don't tell the others about Autumn, Emma. It was hard enough telling you."  
Emma stared at the scared looking person in front of her. "Well, I guess Bren."  
  
~The Next Morning~  
Shalimar continued going through her daily stretches ignoring the person who had just walked in. *Judging by the softness of the footsteps it would have to be Emma* She thought. She looked up surprise to see Emma, with her eyes closed, in a trance on the dojo platform. Normally Emma did her meditating in one of Sanctuary's gardens. She got up from her place beside the platform and walked up the steps until she was behind the younger woman. Emma sighed before she opened her eyes and turned to look at Shalimar. "Hey Shal," she said tiredly.  
Shalimar smiled, "Hey yourself!"  
Emma just shrugged, saying, "Im sorry if I interpreted you. I needed somewhere with other people today to do my mediating."  
"It's fine. You just surprised me. Normally you mediate in one of the gardens," Shrugged Shalimar.  
Jesse walked in. "Morning," he said sleepily.  
Emma and Shalimar smiled when they saw what Jesse was wearing. He had a huge old t-shirt and a pair of boxers on. The two girls began giggling uncontrollably. Jesse looked at them from his computer. "What's so funny?" He asked irritably.  
"Your clothes," the girls shrieked as they collapsed into another fit of giggles. Jesse rolled his eyes and muttered "Shut up."  
Brennan came in yawning. Emma frowned. She knew they had been up very late last night talking about her dream. She had pressed him for details about Autumn but had gotten pretty much nothing. Staying up late didn't take a toll on her as it did Brennan. He had promised to tell Shalimar, Jesse, or at least Adam about Autumn also but she wasn't prepared for this.  
  
"Hey Everyone! Adam wants us all in the lab," called out Brennan. They all turned to look at him. "Alright," the 3 people responded together.  
  
~the lab~  
Adam glanced up as the four people entered the lab. He looked confused. "What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be mediating Emma? And Shal I though you were doing stretches? Jesse, I thought you were on the computer? And Brennan you were in bed last time I checked! "  
Everyone turned to look at Brennan. He spoke quickly. "Last night Emma had a dream about her watching a girl being beaten. I don't think any of you have heard of my little sister Autumn. Well, after Emma and I finished talking I got to thinking about Autumn and my abusive parents. I was hoping everyone could help me find her?"  
Everyone stared for a moment. Even Emma was shocked Bren had gotten the courage tell everyone. Finally she spoke, smiling. "Brennan, we wouldn't have it any other way!"  
Jesse snapped to attention. "Okay," He said briskly, "What's her name (first and last), her date of birth, physical description, and estimated age?"  
Brennan took a step back as if being bombarded with all these questions was too much. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, and then he spoke. "Her full name is Autumn Marie Montgumery (spelled with a "U"); her DOB is May 21, long long long black hair and green eyes about as tall as me and darkened skin, and her age should be either 20 or 21."  
Jesse nodded pleased with the answers he got. "One more thing does her ever go by Mulwray? Or is it always Montgumery?"  
"No Jess she always goes by Montgumery her dead mom's maiden name." answered Brennan with a sigh.  
Jesse nodded and walked out of the lab. Adam stared at Brennan before waving them away. They all hurried after Jesse. Jesse sat at his computer with a cup of coffee. Shalimar stared at him. "When did you get time to make coffee?" she asked confused.  
Jesse glanced at his watch. "Uh.5 minutes ago?"  
"We were in the lab for five minutes!" she gasped.  
"Well uh, yeah, Adam stared at Brennan for longer than u think." Jesse shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Shal would you search state files? Emma, I think you better search world and country files. Bren, you need to search the internet. I'm going to search credit cards and other stuff so get to work!"  
As everyone got to work Brennan, sitting next to Emma, leaned over and muttered in surprise, "Jesse's good when he takes charge!"  
Emma laughed, "You should see him when Shal and you are away. Even Adam backs off!"  
After their short conversation the two people headed back to work.  
  
~3 weeks later, Autumn~  
Autumn strolled along the beach looking longingly at the water but didn't enter it. Autumn sighed being an elemental was okay, most of the time. Her back had slowly healed. Autumn looked at the water again. "What the heck," she said to herself and yanking off her shirt and pants dived into the water with only her underwear on. Autumn's head popped up in the gentle waves as she heard a car approaching. Autumn hurried onto the beach throwing on her clothes at the same time. She quickly flopped down in the sand after making sure the scares were covered. She hoped they weren't after her.  
  
~Mutant X~  
Brennan smiled as he climbed out of the SUV. "I can't believe Adam actually let us come down here!" he exclaimed.  
Shalimar laughed, "I thought the water and you didn't agree, Bren!"  
But Brennan was already hurrying down the sandy hills that lead to Elizabeth's Beach (A/N: Elizabeth's Beach is made up or at least I've never heard of an Elizabeth's Beach before. If Im wrong correct me!). Jesse groaned from the back of the SUV as he tried to pick up 5 things at once. "Jesse!" cried Emma, "Let Shalimar and I help you with those. You'll hurt yourself!"  
Jesse glared at her. "I can take care of myself Emma! I don't need girls helping with what I can do!" He said hotly.  
"Whoa, Jesse! Where'd that come from? You know I can lift more than you can so don't go telln' us about what girls can and can't do and since your being so stupid you can get everything from the car so there!" snapped Shalimar, who was in a bad mood from the drive down and having to go to a beach where water was, felines and water didn't really agree either.  
Emma and Jesse stared after the annoyed feral as she stalked down the sandy hills leading toward the beach and water. "Um. sorry Emma about u no," said Jesse, embarrassed.  
Emma smiled at him. "Don't take what she says seriously. She's just really annoyed. Being locked up in Sanctuary for 3 weeks strait looking for Brennan's baby sister and coming up with nothing can be pretty annoying. Even Brennan was getting tired, I think. A vacation will do us all good. Anyway, Shalimar told me that she feels like she let Brennan down when she couldn't find his sister. Maybe you could make her feel better?"  
Jesse looked at Emma thoughtfully. "I could try but aren't you the one who covers that? I wonder why she feels like that."  
Emma shrugged, "No, and I really don't know but haven't u noticed how close they're getting?"  
"Yeah I guess I have. I hope they get together soon. Brennan's a good guy. All I'm worried about is if Brennan hurts her. I'd kill him!" growled Jesse.  
Emma sighed before heading to the back of the SUV for more things. Jesse stared after her confused about her reaction to what he had said. Jess shrugged. He'd worry about it later *right now* He thought *I have to get all this stuff unloaded.* He quickly set out upon the task in front of him.  
  
~Autumn~  
Autumn's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the 2 people walking down the sandy hills to the water. *Brennan! Oh My GWAD! I can't believe it but what would he be doing here? Not very many people even know about Elizabeth's Beach. Well, Brennan and I are most likely the only two, who ever bother to come down to this beach.* Autumn rubbed her eyes. *Yep it was Brennan flesh and blood, Brennan Mulwray, my big bro! Man has he grown up, she thought to herself *I just hope he doesn't spot me!* To late, "Damn," Autumn cursed as her older brother looked up and began walking toward her, slowly, cautious of a threat. Autumn looked around. She could run faster than any feral, human or anything else, she could run.if she wanted too. Suddenly, Autumn was tired, tired of running and hiding. She just wanted to be a normal 21 year old woman. Autumn cautiously stood up. Then she noticed the woman behind Brennan. *A feral,* she thought, *Must be Mutant X. I heard he was runn' with that crowd these days.*  
  
~Brennan~  
"Hey Shal," Brennan called, "Do you see that girl over there? Do you think she's a threat?"  
Shalimar shaded her eyes from the rays of the sun. "I don't know Brennan. Let's go check it out."  
Brennan and Shalimar cautiously made there way over to the woman. The girl slowly stood up as if she was worried also. Brennan stopped and stared. "It's Autumn!" He cried to Shalimar in shock before he ran the rest of the way to the young girl. Shalimar stared after him before she ran to catch up with him.  
~Autumn~  
Autumn stared when Brennan cried out "Its Autumn!" She couldn't believe he really recognized her! "Brennan!" She yelled joyfully. "Oh My Gosh! I haven't seen you in.," Autumn trailed off.  
She couldn't say anything. It brought back too many painful memories. As if hearing her thoughts, her back began throbbing uncomfortably. Autumn fidgeted. *Stop throbbing.* she thought painfully. Brennan stopped in front of her. "Hey," he said quietly. Before he could say another word Autumn jumped into his waiting arms. Brennan hugged her tightly. He was surprised to feel how thin she was through her clothes. Then he looked down there it was a scar a whip lash mark but this one was new, he could tell. Brennan gently set her down. "Oh Autumn," He cried sadly into her shoulder, "I'm soooooooo sorry! Autumn let me see your back."  
Autumn paled. "No Brennan not here. Let me meet your mutant friends. Yes I no they're mutants," She answered his unspoken question. His face was full of surprise, "I want you to enjoy your time down here. Besides that blond up there is H-O-T! What's his name?"  
Brennan laughed. "His name is Jesse Kilmartin. He can faze and mass. Shal, over there," Brennan pointed to her, "Is a feral. I think you no what that means. Emma is up with Jesse. She a telempath, you no reading and changing emotions. There's also Adam but he's not a new mutant, although he is considered the smartest man alive. Adam's the leader and founder of mutant x. He's not here."  
Brennan stared at his younger sister. She had a small smile playing across her face. "Brennan," grinned Autumn, "I know about Mutant X. What new mutant doesn't? I keep up with all our street pals. Duh!" 


	2. oh really a new chapter!

  
  
A young 21 year old girl cried out in pain as another whip lash mark appeared across her back, joining many others. *Brennan!* She cried out in her mind, *Where are you!? You promised you'd always be there for me! Help  
Brennan!* the last thing the girl heard was her scream before her world  
faded into darkness.  
  
~Sanctuary~  
Emma shot up in bed breathing hard. The scream echoed in her mind vividly. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself. Emma relayed what had  
happened in her dream. She had been standing watching a man and a woman  
beat a young girl, around the age of 20, till she was on the floor screaming. She wasn't able to move to do anything to help the girl. Emma  
found herself shaking at how vivid the dream was. She needed to talk to someone. *Brennan.* the name popped into her mind almost instantly. Emma  
got out of the bed and walked softly down the hall to Brennan's room  
praying that he wasn't mad at her for waking him up. She knocked on his  
door gently.  
  
~Brennan~  
I heard a knock on my door and groaned. I didn't want to get up but I recognized that knock anywhere. *Emma* my mind supplied. Sighing I got up  
and opened the door. A very scared, very worried Emma stood there. She  
quickly launched into an apology for waking me up. I held up my hand to stop her and opened the door wider to invite her in. No words needed. Emma looked relieved. I gave her a half smile. "Brennan," Emma started as she  
sat down on my bed, "Tonight I had a dream and I was standing somewhere  
like a basement or something and I was watching these two people beat a girl, about 20 or 21, and, Brennan, I couldn't do anything. They had her chained to what looked like a pipe. They beat her and beat her until she was on the floor screaming out in pain. Brennan, it was horrible! I.I can't  
get her scream out of my head! She looked in so much pain!"  
I winced remembering how my sister, Autumn had always taken the beatings from my father meant for me. Even though I had always been older, Autumn had been the one protecting me, not me protecting her. "Brennan," came Emma's voice concerned, "Are you okay? I saw you wince."  
Brennan looked at her, before he sighed. "Emma," He said, "Did I ever tell you about my little sister, Autumn? I didn't think so judging by the blank stare Im getting."  
Emma blushed.  
"Okay, when my mom married my step-dad he had a kid, Autumn to be exact. I hated her or at least I thought I did. One night I came home from a friend's house because I hadn't been feeling well. I found Autumn on the floor bleeding freely. I was shocked. It was pretty terrifying seeing your step-sister on the ground bleeding. Anyway I cleaned her up, and then put on bandages. She looked horrible. Finally she was strong enough to tell me what had happened. My step-dad and mom, it turns out, did this whenever I was at a friend's house then went to a bar to get drunk. Once I found out, I stopped going to friends' houses when I could. Autumn always took the beatings meant for me. It was awful. Finally we ran away to the streets where Autumn taught me everything I know and more. We became known as the terrible two. Every job we did together. We were richer than any person you can think of. Millions, Billions, Trillions, Zillions of dollars came rolling in. We could get in and out of anywhere without anyone catching us. Then the social workers found us. They took us back to our house, where my dad gave Autumn the beating of a lifetime. She had to stay home from school for month because she wasn't able to move. One day, my dad yell for Autumn and then my mom came upstairs and told her to go downstairs before she left she hugged me and said "Brennan, mom's gonna lock you in here. Take some clothes and climb out the window. Change your name to Brennan Mulwray and hide in the streets; come back when mom and dad can't control you anymore. I'll cover for you; don't worry about me but get out!" So I did I ran and forgot all about her request until recently. That's why I winced because your dream reminded me of Autumn. I don't know where she is."  
Emma looked at Brennan sadly. "Brennan, why didn't you ever tell any of us? We could have found her, you know that!"  
"I did Emma but all these years I've felt guilty for leaving her there, I guess." Responded Brennan stiffly. "Please don't tell the others about Autumn, Emma. It was hard enough telling you."  
Emma stared at the scared looking person in front of her. "Well, I guess Bren."  
  
~The Next Morning~  
Shalimar continued going through her daily stretches ignoring the person who had just walked in. *Judging by the softness of the footsteps it would have to be Emma* She thought. She looked up surprise to see Emma, with her eyes closed, in a trance on the dojo platform. Normally Emma did her meditating in one of Sanctuary's gardens. She got up from her place beside the platform and walked up the steps until she was behind the younger woman. Emma sighed before she opened her eyes and turned to look at Shalimar. "Hey Shal," she said tiredly.  
Shalimar smiled, "Hey yourself!"  
Emma just shrugged, saying, "Im sorry if I interpreted you. I needed somewhere with other people today to do my mediating."  
"It's fine. You just surprised me. Normally you mediate in one of the gardens," Shrugged Shalimar.  
Jesse walked in. "Morning," he said sleepily.  
Emma and Shalimar smiled when they saw what Jesse was wearing. He had a huge old t-shirt and a pair of boxers on. The two girls began giggling uncontrollably. Jesse looked at them from his computer. "What's so funny?" He asked irritably.  
"Your clothes," the girls shrieked as they collapsed into another fit of giggles. Jesse rolled his eyes and muttered "Shut up."  
Brennan came in yawning. Emma frowned. She knew they had been up very late last night talking about her dream. She had pressed him for details about Autumn but had gotten pretty much nothing. Staying up late didn't take a toll on her as it did Brennan. He had promised to tell Shalimar, Jesse, or at least Adam about Autumn also but she wasn't prepared for this.  
  
"Hey Everyone! Adam wants us all in the lab," called out Brennan. They all turned to look at him. "Alright," the 3 people responded together.  
  
~the lab~  
Adam glanced up as the four people entered the lab. He looked confused. "What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be mediating Emma? And Shal I though you were doing stretches? Jesse, I thought you were on the computer? And Brennan you were in bed last time I checked! "  
Everyone turned to look at Brennan. He spoke quickly. "Last night Emma had a dream about her watching a girl being beaten. I don't think any of you have heard of my little sister Autumn except Emma. Well, after Emma and I finished talking I got to thinking about Autumn and my abusive parents. I was hoping everyone could help me find her?"  
Everyone stared for a moment. Even Emma was shocked Brennan had gotten the courage tell everyone. Finally she spoke, smiling. "Brennan, we wouldn't have it any other way!"  
Jesse snapped to attention. "Okay," He said briskly, "What's her name (first and last), her date of birth, physical description, and estimated age?"  
Brennan took a step back as if being bombarded with all these questions was too much. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, and then he spoke. "Her full name is Autumn Marie Montgumery (spelled with a "U"); her DOB is May 21, long long long brown hair and green eyes about as tall as me and darkened skin, and her age should be either 20 or 21."  
Jesse nodded pleased with the answers he got. "One more thing does her ever go by Mulwray or whatever your other last name is? Or is it always Montgumery?"  
"No Jess she always goes by Montgumery her dead mom's maiden name." answered Brennan with a sigh.  
Jesse nodded and walked out of the lab. Adam stared at Brennan before waving them away. They all hurried after Jesse. Jesse sat at his computer with a cup of coffee. Shalimar stared at him. "When did you get time to make coffee?" she asked confused.  
Jesse glanced at his watch. "Uh.5 minutes ago?"  
"We were in the lab for five minutes!" she gasped.  
"Well uh, yeah, Adam stared at Brennan for longer than u think." Jesse shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Shal would you search state files? Emma, I think you better search world and country files. Bren, you need to search the internet. I'm going to search credit cards and other stuff so get to work!"  
As everyone got to work Brennan, sitting next to Emma, leaned over and muttered in surprise, "Jesse's good when he takes charge!"  
Emma laughed, "You should see him when Shal and you are away. Even Adam backs off!"  
After their short conversation the two people headed back to work.  
  
~3 weeks later, Autumn~  
Autumn strolled along the beach looking longingly at the water but didn't enter it. Autumn sighed being an elemental was okay, most of the time. Her back had slowly healed. Autumn looked at the water again. "What the heck," she said to herself and yanking off her shirt and pants dived into the water with only her underwear on. Autumn's head popped up in the gentle waves as she heard a car approaching. Autumn hurried onto the beach throwing on her clothes at the same time. She quickly flopped down in the sand after making sure the scares were covered. She hoped they weren't after her. She was a very wanted mutant.  
  
~Mutant X~  
Brennan smiled as he climbed out of the SUV. "I can't believe Adam actually let us come down here!" he exclaimed.  
Shalimar laughed, "I thought the water and you didn't agree, Bren!"  
But Brennan was already hurrying down the sandy hills that lead to Elizabeth's Beach (A/N: Elizabeth's Beach is made up or at least I've never heard of an Elizabeth's Beach before. If Im wrong correct me please!). Jesse groaned from the back of the SUV as he tried to pick up 5 things at once. "Jesse!" cried Emma sharply, "Let Shalimar and I help you with those. You'll hurt yourself!"  
Jesse glared at her. "I can take care of myself Emma! I don't need girls helping with what I can do!" He said hotly.  
"Whoa, Jess! Where'd that come from? You know I can lift more than you can so don't go telln' us about what girls can and can't do and since your being so stupid you can get everything from the car so there!" snapped Shalimar, who was in a bad mood from the drive down and having to go to a beach where water was, felines and water didn't really agree either.  
Emma and Jesse stared after the annoyed feral as she stalked down the sandy hills leading toward the beach and water. "Um. sorry Emma about u no," said Jesse, embarrassed.  
Emma smiled at him. "Don't take what she says seriously. She's just really annoyed. Being locked up in Sanctuary for 3 weeks strait looking for Brennan's baby sister and coming up with nothing can be pretty annoying. Even Brennan was getting tired, I think. A vacation will do us all good. Anyway, Shalimar told me that she feels like she let Brennan down when she couldn't find his sister. Maybe you could make her feel better?"  
Jesse looked at Emma thoughtfully. "I could try but aren't you the one who covers that? I wonder why she feels like that."  
Emma shrugged, "No, and I really don't know but haven't u noticed how close they're getting?"  
"Yeah I guess I have. I hope they get together soon. Brennan's a good guy. All I'm worried about is if Brennan hurts her. I'd kill him!" growled Jesse.  
Emma sighed and rolled her eyes before heading to the back of the SUV for more things. Jesse stared after her confused about her reaction to what he had said. Jesse shrugged. He'd worry about it later *right now* He thought *I have to get all this stuff unloaded.* He quickly set out upon the task in front of him.  
  
~Autumn~  
Autumn's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the 2 people walking down the sandy hills to the water. *Brennan! Oh My GWAD! I can't believe it but what would he be doing here? Not very many people even know about Elizabeth's Beach. Well, Brennan and I are most likely the only two, who ever bother to come down to this beach.* Autumn rubbed her eyes. *Yep it was Brennan flesh and blood, Brennan Mulwray, my big bro! Man has he grown up, she thought to herself *I just hope he doesn't spot me!* To late, "Damn," Autumn cursed as her older brother looked up and began walking toward her, slowly, cautious of a threat. Autumn looked around. She could run faster than any feral, human or anything else, she could run.if she wanted too. Suddenly, Autumn was tired, tired of running and hiding. She just wanted to be a normal 21 year old woman. Autumn cautiously stood up. Then she noticed the woman behind Brennan. *A feral,* she thought, *Must be Mutant X. I heard he was runn' with that crowd these days.*  
  
~Brennan~  
"Hey Shal," Brennan called, "Do you see that girl over there? Do you think she's a threat?"  
Shalimar shaded her eyes from the rays of the sun. "I don't know Brennan. Let's go check it out."  
Brennan and Shalimar cautiously made there way over to the woman. The girl slowly stood up as if she was worried also. Brennan stopped and stared. "It's Autumn!" He cried to Shalimar in shock before he ran the rest of the way to the young girl. Shalimar stared after him before she ran to catch up with him, then she stopped quickly thinking Brennan would need some time with his sister.  
~Autumn~  
Autumn stared when Brennan cried out "Its Autumn!" She couldn't believe he really recognized her! "Brennan!" She yelled joyfully. "Oh My Gosh! I haven't seen you in.," Autumn trailed off.  
She couldn't say anything. It brought back too many painful memories. As if hearing her thoughts, her back began throbbing uncomfortably. Autumn fidgeted. *Stop throbbing.* she thought painfully. Brennan stopped in front of her. "Hey," he said quietly. Before he could say another word Autumn jumped into his waiting arms. Brennan hugged her tightly. He was surprised to feel how thin she was through her clothes. Then he looked down there it was a scar, a whip lash mark but this one was new, he could tell. Brennan gently set her down. "Oh Autumn," He cried sadly into her shoulder, "I'm soooooooo sorry! Autumn let me see your back."  
Autumn paled. "No.No Brennan not here. Let me meet your mutant friends. Yes I no they're mutants," She answered his unspoken question. His face was full of surprise, "I want you to enjoy your time down here. Besides that blond up there is H-O-T! What's his name?"  
Brennan laughed. "His name is Jesse Kilmartin. He can faze and mass. Shal, over there," Brennan pointed to her, "Is a feral. I think you no what that means. Emma is up with Jesse. She a telempath, you no reading and changing emotions. There's also Adam but he's not a new mutant, although he is considered the smartest man alive. Adam's the leader and founder of mutant x. He's not here."  
Brennan stared at his younger sister. She had a small smile playing across her face. "Brennan," grinned Autumn, "I know about Mutant X. What new mutant doesn't? I keep up with all our street pals. Duh!"  
Brennan stared at her pure shock written all over his face. Autumn laughed, "Sorry Brennan! I thought you knew that! I've been contacting you in your dreams every night since Shalimar was attacked by that beast in the forest or at least I thought I was contacting you. Wasn't I?"  
"Um actually you contacted Emma. Yeah, uh she's been having nightmares ever since that accident," responded Brennan nervously, afraid that she would be angry.  
  
A/N: Hey new update! So anyone like? I might post another story soon! Let's see if they finally go back to Sanctuary and Jesse finally makes his move on Liz. Later days *ShadowFox20*  
  
Autumn glanced behind him as she noticed Jesse and Emma approaching Shalimar. *Oh boy I hope they aren't too protective of Brennan or I will have to hurt them.* she thought  
  
~Shalimar, Jesse, Emma~ Emma and Jesse walked causally over to Shalimar. "Why are you staring at those two?" asked Emma.  
Shalimar shrugged, "I can't shake the feeling that Brennan and Autumn aren't telling us something. I mean when Brennan described Autumn, he acted like she was this really strong woman who wouldn't take shit from anyone. I don't get it she seems really weak or at least she looks that way."  
Emma snorted. "Shal dear you are a horrible judge of character! That girl over there is the highest rank in every type of defense training there is! She's a black belt, ninth degree might I add! My god!" Emma suddenly whispered, "She's more powerful than Ashlock. She's an absorbing mutant with a twist," Emma's face twisted to show effect on the word. "Any mutant power she absorbs becomes almost unstoppable. She has a few I've never heard of like being able to kill someone with a single glance and other things but let me finish. Even though she's a feral she has fire abilities and they don't scare her. Even though she's an electric elemental water doesn't bother her. This is almost.ouch!"  
Emma's hands flew to her head. Jesse looked past Shalimar. Autumn stood with her arms crossed glaring at Emma. Brennan stood next to her looking completely lost. Autumn stalked over to them. She said flatly, "Stay out of my head Emma. What's in my head is none of your business. Either are my mutant powers or my strengths."  
Jesse stared in surprise. "You knew Emma was in your head!? But only really powerful mutants are able to sense Emma in their head."  
Autumn stared at him for a second, her eyes ranking over his body. She cleared her throat and looked away. "Um actually I am a really powerful mutant. But Emma wasn't being careful either. Besides when I found her in my head I twisted her power to go right back at her, easy."  
"Painful," came Emma's voice sounding very annoyed. Autumn grinned at her, "It's not my fault you were in my head. You shouldn't have been there and all my friends say you're the nicest with the meanest powers. I see what they were saying now."  
"Friends?" asked Emma staring at Autumn blankly.  
"I'll tell you later. Why don't we all go swimming?" asked Autumn, still trying very hard not to stare at Jesse.  
Jesse wasn't doing so well either. As Shalimar and Emma stripped down to their bathing suits, which they had had hidden under their clothes, and made their way toward the water, Autumn disappeared to get her own suit. Brennan walked up beside Jesse. "Hey Jess," Brennan's voice was low as not to alert the others, "Why were you checkn' out my sister?"  
Jesse whipped around, "Whoever said I was checking out Autumn?"  
Brennan stared at him for a minute. "Nothing would please me more than to have you, one of my best friends, hook up with Autumn. She has no personal life! Besides if you must know, she said you're. how did she put it? H-O-T?" 


End file.
